


Rebirth

by cmsmith86



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems like an innocent Senior trip soon turns into something that no one ever dreamed. In the land of the gods, Greece, these teenagers learn that myths are in fact real and that each of them plays a part in the Rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing for the journey

“Oh my God, Alyssa!” spat Helena as she propped the phone against her shoulder while rummaging around her room. Clothes were scattered here and there as she attempted to pack her over-sized luggage for tomorrow’s class trip. “I am going to freaking strangle your brother!” She threw a shoe across the room, ignoring the yell from her younger brother as it hit the wall that was next to his room. “I haven’t seen Zach all day because he’s practically connected to your brother’s hip!”  
She heard Alyssa sigh on the other line. “Well what do you want me to do? I told him to let Zach be by himself for fifteen whole minutes so he could at least call you or something.” There was a yawn on the other end. “He should know you’d throw a bitch fit or whatever.”  
“It’s not even about that, Al! He’s been in a pissy mood all day and hasn’t said one word to me since school let out this afternoon.” Throwing a few more outfits and shoes into the bag, she flipped it closed with her toe before flopping angrily on the bed. “I know he’s over there, probably sitting in Alex’s room talking about stupid shit that’s utterly pointless.”  
“Tch, as always,” mused Alyssa, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Helena could hear a knock from Alyssa’s side of the phone. “Shit, hold on, ‘Lena,” she said and Helena blew air out of her nose indignantly in her response for being forced to wait. Things were getting steadily rocky with her and Zach and she had this sneaking suspicion that he was fooling around with someone behind her back. It couldn’t have been a worse time for them to be having problems, what with their trip to Greece mere hours away. Running angry fingers through her strawberry blonde locks, Helena heard rustling on the other line which was accompanied by Alyssa’s irritable mutterings. “Stupid boys. Sorry, but let me call you back ‘Lena.”  
Helena was too annoyed to protest like she normally did when her best friend had to get off the phone with her. “Fine,” was her only reply before she slapped her cell phone shut and let it rest on her bed beside her. A few seconds passed before she picked up the cell and dialed Abernathy’s number. Frowning at hearing the busy signal, Helena closed the phone once more – resisting the urge to throw the item out the window – before taking her pillow and burying her head under it.  
She just wanted tomorrow to hurry the hell up and get here already.

 

Alexander closed the door tightly to his room. Maybe it was to block out his twin sister’s annoying voice or maybe he was a highly private person. He looked at the clothes all over his room. It was like a hurricane had swept through and that hurricane had a name: Zach; the guy who was throwing more clothes out of his suitcase than he was putting in. Alexander just sighed and walked to the bed and grabbed Zach’s wrist.  
“You are going to actually pack clothes, right?” asked Alexander with a smile. Zach held up an American Arrogance shirt and Alexander shook his head.  
“Why do you hate my clothes so much?” asked Zach packing the shirt, ignoring Alexander’s protest.  
“Because, if it’s at all possible, that brand is worse than Ed Hardy and that’s saying something.”  
“Sometimes I hate having a gay best friend.”  
“Sometimes I hate having a straight one that dresses like a douche,” said Alexander as he walked into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. He looked at himself in the mirror and then turned off the light. When he walked back into his bedroom, Zach was no longer packing but holding a picture in his hands.  
“Sometimes I get so mad at myself for forgetting him,” said Zach turning the picture to show Alexander, but Alexander knew the picture all too well. It was the one that stayed by his bedside, the one with him in the middle between Zach and Hunter, his first boyfriend who died in a car crash.  
“Sometimes, I forget what his voice sounds like and I call his voicemail. His mom promised to never turn it off,” said Alexander grabbing the picture away and putting it in his suitcase, hurriedly wiping a tear from his eye.  
“And Downer Zach strikes again,” said Zach, getting off the bed and sitting on the floor beside Alexander’s suitcase so he could be at eye level to his friend. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Zach. I will be fine,” said Alexander, forcing a smile on his tan face. Zach grabbed his arm and pulled him down to him.  
“You’re my best friend. My job is to make you happy, not sad. Just sometimes I have dumb heterosexual moments.” Zach smiled and Alexander returned the gesture – a real one this time. “I mean think about this: tomorrow at this time we will be in one of the world’s most beautiful and oldest places. No more of this stupid town for a whole ten days!”  
“True, you can go to the home of wrestling and maybe have a match.”  
“That would be awesome. I miss wrestling when I am not doing it.”  
“Maybe you can even do it like the Greeks did, if you are man enough, that is,” said Alexander with a smile. Zach poked out his huge, built chest.  
“Anything those Greeks can do, I can do a hundred times better,” said Zach in a prideful tone.  
“Well, good, because the Greeks did it nude,” said Alexander, a mischievous tone in his voice. Zach’s face went from fascination to confusion in point five seconds. Zach shook his head and tackled him to the ground in response. Alexander wasn’t any good at wrestling so Zach had pinned him down just as soon as it started and began tickling him. When the door opened angrily and slammed against the wall, they both looked up to see Alyssa standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“You know some people in this house are trying to concentrate,” said Alyssa in a bitchy tone.  
“Then why are you in my room?” asked Alexander getting out from under Zach and sitting cross-legged.  
“Because I heard gay giggling coming from this room,” said Alyssa looking from Alexander to Zach and smirking. “Don’t you think you should maybe call your girlfriend when you get done butt fucking my brother?”  
“Yea, I better. I will be right back,” said Zach more to Alexander than Alyssa. Alyssa glared at Alexander.  
“This is really sad, brother,” said Alyssa with one more of her evil smirks.  
“What? The fact I have a boy in my room and you can’t get one?” asked Alexander with a smile. Alyssa rolled her eyes.  
“At least I’m not in love with someone who will never love me,” Alyssa countered. Alexander laughed.  
“God, can you be any more close minded? A gay guy and a straight guy can be friends without them both being gay, Alyssa. Or maybe since you’ve been eating Helena’s muffin so much you forgot that,” said Alexander hotly. Alyssa turned and slammed the door behind her. Alexander just sat back on the floor and pulled out his passport from his suitcase. It wasn’t a bad picture but then again, people always said Alexander never took a bad picture. He pulled out Zach’s and looked at it. Something felt weird about looking at this picture and he quickly slipped it back into Zach’s bag.

 

Hiroki and Atreyu tossed dice idly across the floor as Abernathy zipped up the last of her belongings into her suitcase. She smiled as the boys, two of her closest friends, made faces at each other before throwing more money down in the middle of her floor. They were so competitive. It was something she’d known about them since they first met. Abernathy could connect with them on a level better than most simply because they all transferred to their current high school at the same time – their sophomore year. She sighed, sliding off of the edge of her bed onto the floor to join them. Her knee blocked the dice from going further and the two red and white cubes turned up a pair of sixes.  
Atreyu scoffed. “Dammit Abernathy,” he said, scooping up the dice and shaking them in his hand. He caught the sidelong glance Hiroki gave him and shook his head. “Oh hell no. That doesn’t even count Hiroki. She got in the way, all right?” Atreyu finished, cutting off the protest that was about to come tumbling out of Hiroki’s mouth. The Japanese boy shrugged, leaned back against the wall and tossed his dark brown and blonde bangs from off his forehead. Atreyu flung the dice from his hand and watched them hit the wall. This time it landed on a four and a two. He felt his brow twitch as Hiroki silently began pulling the bills toward him.  
“You two, I swear,” came Abernathy’s obviously amused response. She watched Hiroki pocket the money and started making his way toward her balcony window. Pushing the latch open, Hiroki gently prodded the window open and immediately pulled his pack of cigarettes out before stepping out onto the balcony. “You’re like kids.”  
“Tell that to the one who lost in dice,” said Hiroki, cigarette poking out from between his lips as he lit the end and inhaled a slow drag. Exhaling the smoke from his nostrils, he looked over his shoulder at the two still seated on the floor as they, in turn, looked back up at him. “So your parents are cool with us crashing here tonight?”  
She laughed, tossing some of her dark waves behind her shoulder. “Duh! As often as you guys come over here, you could have moved in already!” She laughed as both she and Atreyu stood to join Hiroki. “Besides, it’ll be easier if we all left from one place in the morning anyway. Beats having to wake up extra early.” Abernathy turned to face Atreyu. “Especially if we would have ended up waiting on your ass to get here on time.”  
Atreyu’s mouth fell open slightly, his red and black bangs falling across the bridge of his nose. “Whoa, what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Exactly what it sounded like it meant.”  
“Abernathy Davina—”  
“Oh knock it off,” muttered Hiroki as he finished off his cigarette. “Anyway, I’m surprised that Helena hasn’t been blowing up your cell tonight.”  
Abernathy laughed, waving her hand back and forth. “Oh hell no. I am not dealing with that girl’s drama tonight. Not the night before we go on our amazing school trip to Greece!” She leaned forward, placing her hands behind her back. “Besides, I was too busy talking with Derek and Adelaide anyway so even if she had called, the line would have been busy.” Abernathy stuck her tongue out at no one in particular.  
Atreyu and Hiroki both shook their heads. “You’re terrible,” they said in unison, eyeing each other in a slightly challenging manner.  
She laughed, placing her hands on the back of both boys’ heads and ruffled their hair playfully. “Okay guys, how about we watch a movie and then call it a night? We have an early start tomorrow.”  
“I’m game,” said the boys in sync again and when they both looked pointedly at each other, Abernathy laughed out loud and proceeded to gently push them back into her room. 

 

Paul’s blonde hair broke the surface of the crystal, blue water. He wiped the excess water from his eyes and looked around the pool for his towel. He loved swimming. It was the one thing he wished he could do twenty-four seven, but school always got in the way. He was excited though. This time tomorrow he could be in Greece and he could swim in the Mediterranean; a childhood dream of his.  
He heard his next door neighbor’s door close violently – a tell-tale sign that Alyssa and Alexander were at it again. He had heard too many fights coming from that house over the past five years that he had lived beside them. Paul wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the wooden fence that was tall enough to almost cover his neck. He saw that it was Alexander sitting with his guitar in his hand. He looked up from it and Paul waved at him.  
“You ready for the trip?” asked Paul a little loudly so Alexander could hear him.  
“Yep. I am all packed. Zach, on the other hand, not so much,” said Alexander while shrugging his shoulders, continuing to strum his guitar. Paul rolled his eyes. Zach was one of the few people Paul couldn’t stand. Maybe it was because there was a rivalry among the swim team and the wrestling team or maybe it was because Zach was dating Helena and Paul hated that girl with a passion.  
“Man, I am so stoked! Seven AM can’t get here fast enough.”  
“It will be here before you know it and we will be on an airplane heading to our destination,” said Alexander with a wistful tone.  
Paul nodded. “I can’t wait to swim in the Mediterranean. That’s all I care about on this trip,” he said while running his fingers through his wet hair. He noticed the slight change in Alexander’s expression and the swimmer could not quite gauge just what it was. However, before he could fully discern just what his friend was thinking, the door beside him opened and closed shut, pulling both out of their thoughts. They looked up to see Zach standing there with an Abercrombie polo shirt in his hand.  
“Is this one ok? You always tell me you like me in Abercrombie,” said Zach looking at Alexander and then noticing Paul. “Is Fish Boy bothering you, Alexander?”  
“No, Roid Rage, we are just talking. So why don’t you go drink some more muscle milk and let us talk,” came Paul’s quick retort while opening the gate that connected their two back yards and walking up to them. Alexander quickly stepped in between them – not wanting a fight to break out in the middle of his backyard.  
“Guys, seriously, chill the fuck out. Can’t the two of you try and get along? We are all going to be on the ten day trip together,” said Alexander in a mediatory tone. Zach loosened up his stance and Paul followed.  
“Yeah, I guess we can try,” Paul relented with a sigh. Alexander smiled at him and quickly glimpsed at his muscled chest with the lightning bolt tattoo on his right pectoral.  
“Alexander, can you help me finish packing?” asked Zach, grabbing Alexander’s wrist and gently pulling him in the direction of the house.  
“Sure, Zach. See you tomorrow on the plane then,” called Alexander over his shoulder to Paul, waving slightly in farewell before walking into the house.  
Paul walked back into his yard and then into his house, which was quiet like always since the divorce started. His mom would be gone all night, talking with lawyers, trying to drain his dad for everything. Paul didn’t know the reasons why the divorce started and he sure as hell didn’t know whose side he was on. But it didn’t matter. He was just glad the yelling had stopped. He went to his room – the only place in the house that still had an ounce of sanity or even love in it. He pulled his plane ticket off the dresser and placed it into his bag. Tomorrow would be better, much better. Tomorrow he would be in Greece and the Mediterranean would carry away all his problems, just as the water always did.

 

Darien only watched with mild amusement as Derek bounced back and forth from his closet and back into the center of the room only to dart back into the closet once more. The boy had been so excited about the trip that he felt the need to share and spread his zeal to those with which he could stretch his skinny little fingers to. Darien had already finished packing his belongings for the trip earlier that afternoon when school had let out, but Derek had insisted that he come along to help “fluff” his wardrobe up more with things that would surely get the ladies swooning after him. Though he had commented that a simple wardrobe fixing wasn’t necessary to get the females eating out of his palm, Derek would hear of no such thing.  
So, like always, Derek had not only invited himself into the Creole’s home, but helped himself to his closet as well.  
“Daaaarieeeeen!” cried the French boy as he held up a gray and black striped shirt, the sleeves reaching just at the elbows. His blonde, black and purple hair swished back and forth as he bounced around, the silver snake bite piercings gleaming from the overhead light as one of the ear buds from his iPod dangled across his chest – the other stuck in his ear. “Have you been listening to me?” A pout formed on Derek’s lips.  
“Yes, Derek, for the hundredth time, yes,” Darien said slowly, his fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose while he continued to look at the Scene Kid through his gray eyes. “And no, that doesn’t look bad with those jeans you have on right now.”  
Derek gave his patented wide smile before spinning on his heels and dropping the article of clothing into his suitcase. Flopping down onto the floor, he pulled up layer after layer of clothing until he was finally satisfied with another choice outfit to show Darien and to get his approval. “And what about this one?” A black and purple hoodie and white band t-shirt was in one hand while a pair of black and white plaid knee-length shorts was held in the other.  
“What shoes?”  
“These,” he said, wiggling his feet in the checkered VANS he wore.  
“Mm, you may want to switch to the Chucks.”  
“Really?” Derek tilted his head in thought before looking back at Darien. “You sure?”  
“Yeah. I feel like you shouldn’t have all that print below your torso. Detracts from your face.”  
Smiling, Derek jumped to his feet and ran to Darien, hugging his friend happily around the neck before releasing him almost immediately. “See, this is why you are seriously one of my best friends!” Going back to his suitcase, he rearranged a few things there and double-checked his fanny pack for his passport, ticket, and boarding pass, as well as his driver’s license. “You and Addie both know me so well. I can’t wait for tomorrow! We’re going to be in Greece!” Derek bounced from side to side, the beat of whatever music he was listening to now the only thing on his mind.  
“I don’t want to be just friends with you, okay?”  
Both boys turned their heads toward the door, Darien’s younger brother clearly upset with whoever it was he was on the phone with. Derek’s smile slowly fell as he slid his headphones out of his ears and wrapped the chord around the music player. Waving a fingerless-gloved hand at Darien, the darker skinned boy shook his head and furrowed his brows. He had a pretty damn good idea who Phillip was on the phone with.  
“Look, I know you want to try and patch things up between us, but I don’t, Hayley.”  
Derek gasped, mouthing “I knew it” to Darien but he remained silent, his gray eyes sparking with anger. Hayley still had the nerve to try and contact his brother after the heartache she’d put him through?  
“I can’t do this. I’ll talk to you later, Hayley. Have fun on your trip tomorrow.”  
Sighing, Darien mentally counted the seconds before his door was flung open and in burst his younger brother angrily. “Darien, I thought you told me she would leave me the hell alone!” Phillip’s words were seething with his fury. Their break-up wasn’t all that long ago and it had been a harsh one indeed from Hayley’s end. “So why does she keep calling me, insisting that she wants to still be friends?”  
“I don’t know, Phillip,” Darien said, folding his arms across his chest as he looked up at his sibling. “Maybe because she wants to still be friends.”  
“You know how much I cared for her, Darien!” Phillip’s chest heaved in time to further radiate his anger. “And she squashed my feelings as if they were nothing. Either I want her back in my life or not at all!” Whirling around toward the door, he was about to exit before stopping and looking over his shoulder. “When you see her tomorrow, you tell her that.” And with that said, Phillip slammed the door closed while Derek winced slightly from the loud sound.  
Blue-green eyes moved slowly to meet the gray ones of his friend’s. “Well that certainly went well.”  
Darien ignored the sarcasm, placed his index fingers on either side of his temples and began to rotate them slowly in an attempt to alleviate an oncoming migraine. “That girl never ceases to amaze me.”  
“Well, the only thing you can really do is tell her. Let her know what kind of damage she’s doing to your brother.”  
He looked pointedly at Derek and sighed as he couldn’t stay irritated with his friend looking at him with such deep concern. “Or at least let her know what kind of damage she’s doing to me,” Darien replied dryly.

 

Hayley threw her phone on the bed and it landed on the suitcase. She hated the way Phillip made her feel. She wanted to be friends with him. She hated that just because they weren’t together anymore they couldn’t be friends, but maybe that was her fault. She looked at her mirror where the picture of her and her late brother, Hunter, sat taped to the mirror.  
“What am I gonna do Hunt?” asked Hayley to the picture. She looked at her phone. This was one of those times when she looked at her phone and wanted to call Alexander because of all the questions she had unanswered about the accident. Even with what the police report said, Hayley felt empty. Why was her brother even with Alexander that night? Maybe she would ask Alexander on the trip tomorrow or maybe she would chicken out the way she did every time when she saw Alexander.  
Her phone rang with her favorite Incubus tone and she knew it was Erik.  
“Hello?” Hayley answered into the phone.  
“Hey, all packed?” asked Erik. Hayley rolled her eyes.  
“Yep, what about you?”  
“I think I have been packed since last year,” he said with a laugh. “My mom is really excited about this trip. I am too, for that matter.”  
“Me too. Just wish Hunter was able to go with us,” said Hayley with a sigh.  
“I know you do, babe. Trust me, he is in a far better place than Earth,” said Erik like he knew a secret that Hayley didn’t. But he always seemed like that.  
“You are probably right. Maybe I should actually talk to Alexander on the trip. You know, to get some closure?”  
“That might not be such a bad idea,” said Erik. Hayley heard his mom call for him. “I got to go. See you tomorrow on the plane.”  
“Night, Erik,” said Hayley as she pushed the red button and places her cell phone in her bed.  
She didn’t want any more calls tonight. She looked over at the picture of Hunter again, wishing that she wasn’t going on this trip without him. Hunter always loved Greece and spent hours reading up on the history and mythology of the country. But he wouldn’t be going on his dream trip. She would be going in his place and maybe, just maybe, she would finally talk to Alexander about what happened. Then she could get the closure she needed. Hayley unhooked her bra and took off her jeans. Tonight would be the last night she could sleep semi-naked – at least for the next two weeks. She turned off the lights and stared at the moon outside her window and went to sleep dreaming of how the moon would look over the Parthenon.

 

Adelaide sighed with contentment as she soaked in her bathtub – her radio playing some of her favorite classical pieces inside her bathroom. The foam from the bubbles in her mineral bath soothed her skin and she couldn’t help but let the smile grow on her lips before running her soaked fingers along the smooth palette of her skin. She had already finished packing her belongings for the trip to Greece yesterday and would only need to take care of essential items like her electronics once she got up in the morning and headed out.  
There was a gentle knock at her door and Adelaide immediately moved some of the bubbles to cover up her chest. “Come in,” she said just loud enough to be heard over the Mozart piece playing from her radio.  
Her family’s butler, William, entered the room and made sure to avert his eyes. The telephone was in his hand. “Pardon my intrusion, Lady Adelaide, but there is someone on the line for you. He says it’s important.”  
Sighing, she stuck her arm out and grabbed a nearby towel to dry her hand off with before beckoning for William to bring her the phone. “Thank you, William,” she said and the elderly man promptly exited the room. “Hello?”  
“Addie, you have seriously got to save me,” pleaded an all-too-familiar voice on the other line.  
“Zachary Raine,” she said through clenched teeth before closing her eyes. She already knew where this conversation was headed. “If you called to interrupt my bath just so you could complain about your problems with Helena—”  
“But Addie! I’m dying here! I don’t know what to do and—”  
“I already told you what you needed to do.”  
“You can’t be serious. Do you know what kind of hell that would cause me?”  
She lifted up her foot and let the water drip off her ankle. “Not my problem.”  
“You heartless…What about my reputation?”  
“What about it?”  
“Adelaide! Gimme a break here will ya?”  
“No, I won’t,” she said matter-of-factly before letting her leg sink beneath the water. “I honestly don’t even understand why you two are still together in the first place. All you ever do is fight.”  
There was silence on the other end before Zach finally piped up with, “That’s not all we ever do.” His voice sounded less than convincing.  
Adelaide sighed. “Screwing each other doesn’t count, Zach.” She stood up from her bath and reached for a fresh towel, wrapping it around her lithe frame before stepping out of the tub. “Anyway, unless you have anything else more important to discuss with me, I’m going to get changed and sleep. We have to be there early tomorrow morning as you well know.”  
“But Addie, just wait a—”  
“Goodnight Zach.” And with that said, she hung up the phone and shut off her radio. Looking into the mirror, Adelaide’s pea green eyes reflected back at her – revealing her slight annoyance with everything that was happening with her friends. All she wanted was a peaceful, knowledgeable and enjoyable trip to one of the greatest European countries in the world: Greece. The drama of her high school classmates was something she could do without, but Adelaide begrudgingly knew it was something that was simply unavoidable at this point. 

 

Hannah sat in the metal chair against the hard, cement wall; the fluorescent light above her was blinking like a mad strobe light. She looked at the “Rent-A-Cop” in front of her and the Macy’s bag on his desk. She couldn’t believe that she had been caught stealing, she thought she was so stealth and careful this time. The metal door opened wide and there stood her mom with a look of disappointment and anger on her face.  
“Hannah Carolyn Swift, what have you done this time?” asked her mom giving her the evil eye, Hannah just sat there.  
“She was caught stealing clothes from Macy’s, it was two hundred dollars’ worth,” said the security officer. Hannah just looked at him. He was her new mortal enemy.  
“Hannah, what is wrong with you? We have money to buy you clothes, you don’t need to steal” said her mom shaking her head, Hannah shrugged. “I can take it from here officer.”  
“You are free to go Miss Swift,” said the officer, Hannah got up and followed her mom out of the holding office and out the exit door, neither one said anything until they got in the car and left the parking lot.  
“Hannah, you are lucky I know the manager of Macy’s,” said her mom. Hannah just stared out the window.  
“Yeah, I am lucky,” said Hannah rolling her eyes.  
“Hannah, what is wrong with you? You know I should ground you and not let you go on your class trip tomorrow” said her mom, Hannah looked at her violently.  
“Mom, you can’t. This is the only thing I have been looking forward to. I am sorry I got caught stealing,” said Hannah, her mom looked at her.  
“I am not going to ban you from the trip, but I am calling Mrs. Dite and having her keep an eye on you. I just can’t trust you anymore”  
“Likewise,” said Hannah underneath her breath.  
Hannah hadn’t trusted her mom ever since she ran off her father three years ago, sure he had cheated on her mom, but Hannah knew she drove him to it. Hannah looked at her mom, she knew daughters were supposed to please their moms and make them proud of them but she didn’t feel like that at all. She didn’t hate her mother, but she really didn’t like her. She couldn’t wait to be on that plane tomorrow and get the fuck out of this town and away from her bitch of her mother. Maybe she would even stay in Greece. Then her mom would know she drives everyone away. Hannah shrugged. She could never do that to her mom, even though she didn’t like her deep down she loved her and she couldn’t wait to be on the plane away from her. Maybe a break from her is what she really needed and tomorrow at seven am she would get it, ten days away from her, ten glorious days.


	2. Blue Heaven, Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airplane ride to Greece gets heated when pasts collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are liking my original fiction. Would love to hear some feedback

“Addie! Come look at this!” came Derek’s happy plea as he all but pressed his face up against the window to look outside at all the clouds. He had been upset about his ears popping earlier during the take-off, but once that initial pain had subsided and the Captain gave the “Ok” for everyone to move about the plane, Derek was all but bouncing here and there to poke at everyone. The sky looked so magnificent outside and he could only squeal with delight as the cities below began to shrink in size, resembling toy houses. To him, this was going to be the best senior class trip ever.  
“What is it, Derek?” Addie made her way down the aisle and excused herself in between passengers to get to what it was Derek wanted to show her.   
He pointed at the window, his black polished nail tapping on the plastic. “It’s the ocean!”  
Adelaide laughed while gently rubbing the boy’s blonde, purple and black hair through her fingers. “I can see that.” She paused, looking over her shoulder at Zach who looked as though someone had crushed his favorite toy. “Zach, stop looking like the world’s coming to an end and check out the view.” Adelaide looked around, made sure that a certain someone wasn’t within earshot before looking back down at him. “Before your wife decides to come and drag you away to do God only knows what.”  
“Don’t jinx me, Addie,” said Zach looking around checking to see if Helena was close by, “I am just glad her seat isn’t next to mine. I am glad Alexander and I put our names on the list together”  
“Thank the gods for small miracles,” said Addie as she turned her head back to the window to look at the ocean, he hands still rubbing Derek’s back.  
“What miracles?” asked Alexander rubbing his hands together; no doubt coming back from the bathroom. Addie could smell the clean soap lingering hands.  
“That if the plane crashes, we will all survive but Helena,” said Addie with a smile, Alexander grinned.  
“You know if I actually loved her, I would be upset about the way the two of you talk about her,” said Zach with a grin.   
Alexander shrugged. “The girl hates me. It’s the Christian thing to hate her right back,” he said.   
Addie raised her brow. “We all know how big of a Christian you are, Alexander,” said Adelaide.   
Alexander was about to reply when Derek squealed again and grabbed his wrist without even looking behind him. Derek pulled Alexander until he was practically one with the window.  
“Are we close, you think?” asked Derek excitedly as Alexander struggled to free himself from the plastic window that was squishing his eyeball.  
“This is like a twelve hour plane ride, Derek,” explained Alexander. Derek’s face fell, “But we will be there soon, so cheer up!”  
“Passengers this is your captain speaking. We are about to enter some turbulence. Please take your seats,” came the captain’s voice over the P.A.   
Alexander and Zach went back to their seats just as the turbulence shook the plane, Alexander was about to have a panic attack when Zach grabbed his hand, it was a harmless gesture, but when the turbulence stopped Alexander yanked his hand away. He wasn’t sure why, but something felt weird.  
“Zach, there you are,” said Helena as she approached them. She must have left her seat as soon as the Fasten Seatbelt light went off and was now standing beside Zach’s aisle seat.  
“Here I am. What’s up?” asked Zach as Alexander mumbled something under his breath.  
“I was hoping you and I could join a certain club,” said Helena, Alexander made gagging noises and she shot him a dirty look.  
“If you say the ‘Mile High Club’ Helena,” piped up Abernathy from behind them as both Atreyu and Hiroki gave each other knowing smirks, “I’m seriously going to vomit.”  
Helena frowned, her dark strawberry blonde hair falling over one of her eyes. “Oh can it, Abernathy!” she countered before grabbing Zach’s hand and pulling him out of his seat. He looked back at Alexander as Helena smirked in triumph at the twin before dragging her boyfriend behind her so they could occupy the closest lavatory and have another steamy make-out session.  
Meanwhile, Darien opened up Interview With A Vampire and began reading where he’d left off. His gray eyes saw Hayley eyeing him suspiciously before he promptly ignored her. Hiroki turned around in his seat and propped his arm on the headrest, looking down as Darien looked up at him. “Ah, Anne Rice,” said Hiroki and Darien nodded. “Great book.”  
“Indeed,” said Darien as he placed his bookmark back in the folds of the novel and closed it on his lap. “I’m re-reading it again for whatever reason.”  
Hiroki smirked. “Hey, at least your nose isn’t stuck to some game console,” he said, eyeing Atreyu who gave him a knowing glare as he paused from tinkering around on his PSP. The Japanese boy looked back at Darien. “So yeah, you excited about the trip?”  
The Creole could only laugh as Atreyu tried to shove his hand against Hiroki’s head to move him out of the way. “I’m looking forward to seeing the various structures, but mostly to enjoy the land.”   
“Nerd!” yelled Derek over the others as he scrambled out into the aisle with Adelaide in tow. “Leave it to you, Darien, to go all the way to Greece and look at grass and trees and rivers.” He finished off the statement with a laugh and Adelaide only quirked a brow while smiling down at Darien who, too, gave them a genuine smirk.  
Hayley walked by and glanced down at the book Darien had placed in his lap. She was about to comment on how much she liked the book, when she spotted Alexander sitting alone with his iPod in hand. She walked over to him quickly and Alexander gave her an odd look.  
“Hey Alexander,” said Hayley with a smile. Alexander forced one on his face in return. He had been avoiding Hayley for so long and now he couldn’t get away without plummeting to his death.  
“Hey Hayley, what’s going on?” asked Alexander.   
Hayley shrugged. “Just trying not to freak out. I hate planes but it’s the fastest way to get to Greece.”  
“Yep. You excited about the trip?”  
“Totally! I have been excited since they first told us about it. What about you?” asked Hayley. She hated making small talk.  
“Yep, I love Greece. Always kinda have,” said Alexander, wishing that Zach would come and save him. Or anyone for that matter.  
“I was hoping I could ask you some ques...” started Hayley when Helena bumped into her on her way back from the lavatory. Helena gave Alexander an evil smirk and wiped both sides of her mouth. Alexander knew what she was insinuating.  
“You could say you’re sorry,” shot Alexander.   
Helena turned back around and walked back to them. “For what exactly, Alex?” asked Helena with a smile, putting extra emphasis on the name. She knew how much he hated being called Alex.  
“For bumping into Hayley or for being a bitch. Both would be acceptable.”  
“Is someone jealous?” asked Helena with a smile.   
Alexander simply rolled his eyes. “Jealous of what, exactly? You? Don’t flatter yourself. I will always be better than you,” said Alexander smartly.   
Helena continued to smirk. Just knowing she was able to get under his skin was satisfying enough.  
“Oh, Alex. You will never be better than me. I mean look at you. You have nothing and I have everything,” said Helena. She glanced over where Derek was still bouncing up and down in his seat. “I think Derek is free. Why don’t you give him a shot? I mean, he’s no Hunter though, am I right?”  
“Shut the fuck up, Helena,” said Alexander while standing up. Hayley didn’t know what to do so she stood there confused.  
“What are you going to do, Alex? You aren’t going to do anything and you know it. So why don’t you sit down before you hurt yourself?” came Helena’s haughty response as she turned to go back to her seat. She would leave him with that. Alexander’s face was getting hot. He wanted to slap her but knew that he shouldn’t. He was going to reply when Zach walked up to them, looking confused.  
Alexander looked at Zach, the fire still flaming in his eyes. Zach didn’t know what to say but he knew that he needed to make the situation better. Hayley was staring from Alexander to Zach wondering what to say or do for that matter.  
“You really need to check your girlfriend, Zach,” said Alexander in a pissed tone.   
Zach shrugged. “What do you want me to do? Break up with her?” asked Zach, already knowing the answer.  
“I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, Zach,” said Alexander as Zach sat down in the seat next to him.  
“I just don’t want to ruin my reputation, I mean,” started Zach when Alexander shot him a fiery look.  
“Well, I am so glad that your fucking reputation means more than your best friend’s feelings,” snapped Alexander before getting up and moving. Zach watched him walk to the empty seat beside Paul and sit down. Zach got pissed. He wasn’t sure if it was because of what Alexander said that had pissed him off or the fact he walked away from him to go sit beside Paul.  
Paul was drawing when Alexander took the empty seat beside him. Paul looked up and gave Alexander a smile. “Getting away from the drama, I see,” he said, still smiling.   
Alexander shrugged, feeling the anger drain slowly from his body. “Sorry about that. I guess I can’t take a break from getting into Helena’s drama even on a fucking airplane. Sometimes I wish I didn’t go to our school just so I wouldn’t have to deal with her shit. I don’t even know why she hates me so much.”  
“Who knows why? She’s just a bitch and as far as you not going to our school, that would suck because then we probably wouldn’t be friends.”  
Alexander felt a smile tugging on his lips. “Well, the whole plane now thinks I want to get Derek into bed, but Helena is right about something. Sometimes I do still feel hung up on Hunter,” said Alexander.   
Paul rubbed his back comfortingly, as if he could truly understand what his pain was. “This is understandable. I mean you loved him.”  
“And I killed him,” said Alexander.   
Paul shot him a look when Zach walked over to them; Paul looked up and rolled his eyes. “What you want ‘Roid Rage?” asked Paul, Zach rolled his eyes.  
“I want my best friend,” said Zach looking at Alexander, “I need to talk to you.”  
Alexander sighed, standing up only because delaying the talk would only cause bad blood between Paul and Zach. He couldn’t handle anymore drama. Not when they still had half a day to go on a damn plane. Paul could only gather as much and went back to drawing as he watched the two boys walk down the aisle.  
Adelaide slid into the now vacant seat and looked on at the drawing that Paul was sketching and admired it. “Wow, I didn’t know you were so skilled, Paul,” she said with a smile.   
Paul jerked up, trying his best to calm his heavily beating heart. Adelaide, like Helena, was one of the top notch females at the school alongside Abernathy. To be in her good graces - or hell, even her graces at all - was considered a true honor. “Thanks Adelaide.”  
“I’m surprised you aren’t in the Art Club at school.”  
“Nah, I’m not that good. I’ll stick to what I know, like the water.”  
She laughed, nodding in understanding. “I guess you’re right.”   
Suddenly Derek popped up from behind them, startling both of them and Adelaide gently smacked the boy on the shoulder as his wide grin splayed across his face. “Hiya guys! What’cha up to?”  
“Nothing you silly boy,” Adelaide countered, pushing her palm into his face and gently shoving him back. “Now stop crowding us and go poke at Hayley. I think she needs someone to calm her down.” She smiled as Derek contemplated this, then nodded before bolting straight for Hayley. Adelaide shrugged while looking back to Paul. “The boy has a talent for not being hated.”   
Hayley was reading - well skimming - through a magazine when Derek literally made her jump from her seat when he appeared.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Derek with a grin.   
Hayley calmed herself and sat back down. “It’s okay. How are you Derek?” asked Hayley politely.  
“I’m doing good. But you look down. Tell Uncle Derek everything,” he said with a smile.   
Hayley sighed. “It’s just, are you friends with Alexander?”   
Derek nodded, running his fingers through his bangs. “Yeah, I suppose so. We hang out sometimes usually when he isn’t hanging out with Zach,” he explained.   
Hayley nodded before continuing. “Well, people keep saying these things. I mean, I heard it in the halls. Were Alexander and Hunter together?”   
Derek raised his brow like this was some joke. He was about to laugh but saw the serious look on her face. “Hayley, what did you think your brother was doing with Alexander in the car that night?”  
“I thought he was just bringing him home because Hunter was dating Alyssa, that’s not right is it?”  
“Your brother was with Alexander. I mean I guess it was a big secret. Your brother was on the football team after all, but he was also gay,” he explained.   
Hayley looked like she didn’t want to believe it but a part of her felt that it was true. She looked over to the row across from her where Alexander and Zach were talking. He seemed so engrossed in the conversation. As she watched, his track jacket fell from his wrist. That’s when she saw the platinum bracelet that she recognized. It was the one Hunter never took off. She didn’t know if she was mad about not knowing this secret that maybe everyone knew or if it was because Alexander was wearing something that belonged to her brother. Nevertheless, anger surged through her body. She got out of her seat and walked over to Zach and Alexander with Derek right behind her.   
Alexander looked away from Zach and eyed her curiously. “Are you ok, Hayley?” he asked, curiosity and concern laced through his words.   
“Where did you get that bracelet?” asked Hayley a little loudly. Paul and Adelaide turned around in their seats to see what was going on behind them. Alexander looked at Derek, who just nodded.  
“Hunter gave it to me,” said Alexander simply.   
Hayley scoffed. “More like you stole it. That’s my brother’s and I want it back,” said Hayley in a childish tone.   
Alexander put his hand over his wrist protectively. “Hayley, calm down. Maybe if I explained it to you…” said Alexander, but Hayley shook her head. His heart sank.  
“No, that’s my brother’s and I want it back! You probably stole it off of him after you wrecked the car and killed him!” said Hayley with anger surging through her voice. She didn’t care if people could hear she was angry. “Give it back now!”  
Derek could see the hurt clear in Alexander’s eyes and though Zach made a move to “shield” his best friend from the harsh words coming from Hayley, it did nothing to abate the pain. However, Adelaide was faster and she whirled Hayley around, reaching back with her right hand slapping the girl clean across her left cheek. There was a round of sharp gasps coming from the other passengers, but Derek knew that his Addie did not care whatsoever.   
“Cool it, Hayley Knight,” she said, her own anger seething out like steam from a kettle. “You are completely out of line.”  
“Don’t stop her, Adelaide,” came Alyssa’s voice. She had Helena beside her and while Helena looked irritated, Alyssa’s expression was that of pure anger despite the smirk on her face. “Let her vent her frustrations out on my brother.” She looked at her twin, the smirk broadening. “It’s time someone told him just how much of a monster he really is.”  
Zach bared his teeth. “Alyssa, would you--”  
“What?” she snapped, the anger mounting in her voice. “What is it, Zach? You gonna tell me to stop? Well why the fuck should I stop?” Alyssa looked past Zach to her brother. “Hunter was my boyfriend, Alexander. But you just couldn’t keep your hands off of him, could you?”  
“Alyssa, you know that Hunter couldn’t help how he felt,” Derek softly replied.  
Alyssa threw a death glare at Derek for butting in, tears welling in her eyes not from being sad, but from anger. “He wanted to be gay? Fine! But he could have at least dumped me first instead of fooling around with my brother. My own brother, Derek!” She felt Helena’s hand grasp hers in comfort - the reassurance she needed. “And you, Alexander. You couldn’t even convince Hunter to stay with me, or at least break up with me! No. You kept me in the dark until the last second! You asshole!”   
Everything was silent save for Alyssa’s soft sobs as Helena pulled her into a warm hug. She cooed words of comfort into her friend’s ear before looking at the others angrily. However, she had no words for them. Not now. Helena knew she needed to calm Alyssa down. There was still a long flight ahead of them.  
The plane was now in an eerie quiet as each of the passengers that were on the class trip had all heard the argument and now were secretly picking sides in their minds. Alexander was looking down at the bracelet on his tan wrist. It felt bigger on his wrist now, like there was too much emotion and too much hurt in this expensive metal and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to bear the weight anymore. Hayley was still standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest waiting for whatever move Alexander was going to make. He was just a pawn in this game and he had just captured his queen. Check and mate.   
Zach watched as Alexander unhooked the bracelet from his arm, putting his hand over his friend’s wrist to stop him. Alexander looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Alexander, that’s yours. Hunter gave it to you,” said Zach.   
His friend shrugged sadly, his head hanging down just a bit. “At what cost, Zach? Alyssa is right. I am a monster.” He pulled his arm away and gave the bracelet to Hayley’s waiting hand.  
“You are not a fucking monster, Alexander. Your sister is the monster. Granted, you shouldn’t have helped Hunter cheat but the two of you loved each other and he wasn’t ready to come out. You did what you thought was right!” defended the wrestler. Alexander wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye and Zach pulled him into a protective hug; letting Alexander cry on his shoulder.  
Hayley was looking at the bracelet in her hand and memories of Hunter flooded into her mind. She wanted to find out the truth, but something felt wrong about the way that she found out. She shook those feelings away as Derek came to sit beside her, his cellphone in his hand.  
“You know, your brother did love Alexander. The night he died, they talked about their plans for college and it included each other,” said Derek scanning through his cellphone for what he was looking for, a picture. If only he could find it, then maybe, just maybe…  
“How would you know what they talked about?” asked Hayley curious, but still upset.  
“I was with them that night,” said Derek.  
“I hope my brother didn’t upset you too much. He fucks up everything that he touches,” said Alyssa, her eyes still red from crying - something Derek thought she had learned well from drama class.  
“That’s why I’m trying to get my boyfriend away from him. I know he’s going to turn him like he did Hunter. Alexander won’t be happy until he has every straight guy at our school,” said Helena with a glare over to where her boyfriend was hugging Alexander. She jerked her head toward the scene, eyes narrowing. “See, it’s already starting.”  
“Good thing you are already into boys, Derek,” said Alyssa.   
Derek wasn’t sure just how Alyssa meant that so he gave her a half-grin. “Yeah, I suppose it is,” he said while standing up. He gave Hayley a wave before he walked back to his seat. Alyssa and Helena both looked at Hayley, they were the tigers and she was the pray, they just weren’t sure what they were going to do with her just yet.

 

Hannah turned around in her seat and looked around the plane at her classmates. She wouldn’t call them friends because none of them really talked to her. She saw Alyssa and Helena smiling wickedly at Hayley who had just finished crying. Hannah could feel that there was something in those fake friendly smiles. She knew whatever it was that it would rear its ugly head soon. Alexander was sitting beside Zach and Hannah could sense something in the way Zach looked at Alexander as he slept gently on his broad shoulder. Maybe it was protective, Hannah wasn’t sure just yet. She looked at the rest of them, the ones that noticed her occasionally in the hall; the ones that sometimes smiled at her politely when no one else was looking. Inside her mind, she felt that this trip was going to be different; that something amazing was going to happen. Maybe it was just because she was going to the start of civilization or maybe it was something more, but whatever it was she was ready for it.


End file.
